Toyohisa Shimazu (Drifters)
Toyohisa Shimazu (島津豊久 in Japanese) is the historical samurai and appears in the creator of Hellsing's new series Drifters as one of the main Characters. He is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in Japanese (with dialect) and by Josh Grelle in English. Toyohisa in Real Life Toyohisa Shimazu (July, 1570 – October 21, 1600(?)) is a son of Shimazu Iehisa and nephew of Shimazu Yoshihiro, was a Japanese samurai who was a member of the Shimazu Clan. He served in the Battle of Kyushu (1587) under his uncle against the Toyotomi. He fought bravely, but was ambushed off route when he charged forward. He was saved by his uncle. He later participated in Imjin War along with his uncle Yoshihiro. His final participation of war was in the Battle of Sekigahara (1600), where he was killed fending off enemy troops during the Shimazu retreat at the conclusion of the battle. His wife was the daughter of Shimazu Tadanaga, cousin and karō to Shimazu Yoshihisa. ''Drifters'' Characteristics Contrary to his seemingly bellicose and reckless nature who brushes off any notion of death without fear, Toyohisa is an intelligent and honorable warrior with little to no interest in power, a fact that often frustrates his conquest-loving comrade Oda Nobunaga. Toyohisa's beliefs and philosophies are driven by 'making merits in battles and wars' (in his time this is translated to slay as many enemies as he can and cut off as many enemy heads as he can in order to be promoted faster in military) Violently belligerent as he is, Toyohisa detests any violence against women. Doing so will invoke his wrath enough to ignore his code of killing those without a weapon, as shown how he made an exception to kill the weaponless-soldiers without mercy as deserved punishment for abusing and making sex slaves out of the Elven women. His code of conduct applies even to himself as he refused to kill Joan, even though she's a member of the Ends. History Toyohisa is first seen at the final phase of Sekigahara Battle, where his uncle ordered his men to retreat, but Toyohisa refused and instead told his uncle that he will stay and die with the soldiers, giving him as much time as possible to retreat. After his uncle left, he rushed into the battle, killing as many enemy soldiers as he could. Eventually, he faced Naomasa Ii and clashed swords with him. Naomasa's men quickly tried to protect him and surrounded Naosama, aiming their spears at Toyohisa. To the surprise of Naomasa, Toyohisa rushed headlong onto spears and ended up getting pierced by all of them. He then took out his gun and fatally shot Naomasa near the heart. Naomasa's men quickly took him and retreated (Naomasa later succumbed to his wound given by Toyohisa), while Toyohisa was yelling him to leave his head behind. Sustaining heavy injuries himself, Toyohisa was barely walking through the battlefield but suddenly found himself standing at a seemingly endless corridor with a man in the middle standing behind a desk wearing glass (his name is later revealed to be Murasaki). He started asking the man where he is and demanded that he be returned to Satsuma, but was instead sucked in by one of many doors that transferred him elsewhere. Barely conscious, he saw two elves and concluded that he must be in hell because to him, they looked like demons. The two elves realized he is a Drifter and brought him to Nasu Suketaka Yoichi and Oda Nobunaga. When he awoke Toyohisa was skeptical of the other two warriors' identities and believed himself to be dead and in hell. However, he obliged to tell Oda Nobunaga the state of affairs of Japan since his 'death'. However, after hearing their stories to how they ended up here the same way he did, he realizes that they're telling the truth. Later when the Orte soldiers led by Aram attacked the elven village, Toyohisa repaid the elves by slaughtering the soldiers that were abusing them. After dispatching Aram in a humiliating manner with his bare hands he convinced the elves to take their revenge on the human for his crimes, which they did. When the trio captured Olmine, an agent from Octobrist assigned to watch over Drifters, and interrogated her they learned the situation of the world which they found themselves in and the Ends. To gain allies Oda enlists the aid of the elves to help them takeover the country. Toyohisa acting as head of the group, rallies the elves into impending battle. More stories to come... Gallery Drifters_PV.jpg Shimazu.Toyohisa.full.1532981.jpg Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Fictionalized Category:Samurais Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Berserkers Category:Lethal Category:Suicidal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Optimists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Anti Hero Category:The Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Martial Artists